


Peter Quill and The Way Too Handsome Coach

by Tyler_KB



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A big one tho, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Avengers Family, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone is crushing on Thor, F/M, Guardians Family, Im lowkey so uncomforable making Rocket and Groot human, Kid Peter Parker, Listen guys I relate to him okay, M/M, Married Couple, Married Gamora/Peter Quill, Miscommunication, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers is my favortie Steve Rogers, Service Dogs, Softball, Softball Moms are the worst, They are happy and mostly healthy I swear guys, Thor Coaches Little Girls Softball, Thor is a good boy, but I have to sooo, sorta - Freeform, they live in an rv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: When Peter and Gamora signed up their six year old daughter, Skye, up for softball, Peter didn't anticipate the coach being so...big.And he definitely didn't anticipate his 'adopted family' and wife (plus every other mom) being attracted to the so called 'Norse God', who probably isn't as bad as Peter thinks, especially when he buys everyone pizza and ice cream after the games.As the games go on, so do the people Peter meets, and he realizes that the other moms are about to get their dreams crushed when they realize coach Thor is off the market...and very gay.Granted, at least Peter thinks maybe he could have a chance one day.





	Peter Quill and The Way Too Handsome Coach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betthoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betthoven/gifts).



> So some basic information:  
> -Yes, the guardians live in a RV (fucking @ me if you have a problem)  
> -Skye is 6 years old  
> -Peter and Gamora have been married for four years  
> -Rocket and Groot being human makes me so uncomforable but I'll deal  
> -It might be a mystery who Thor is married to but if it's not I don't care  
> -Skye is well taken care of and she loves her parents, aunts, and uncles very much  
> -A quick version of the story is Peter, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket met in jail while serving moderately short sentences for petty crimes mostly surrounding stealing and fighting. Once out, they decided to stick together and picked up Rocket's adopted brother Groot, who was eight at the time (now he's eighteen), and was being taken care of by a friend of Rocket's. Nebula was next to be picked up after she hunted down Gamora, and instead of sending her to jail for attempted murder they decided to keep her and she's chilled out in the last nine years. A year after that they found Mantis, who was living by herself in the forest, and ultimately started following the gang. Around six years ago Gamora became pregnant and they decided that they needed to settle somewhere, but had no idea where. Instead of buying a house, they decided to purchase a larger RV than their original one because they are allergic to commitment and the rest of history.
> 
> WARNING: I have never written the Guardians, they might be very out of character or cliché or something similar, but I'm going to try my best in writing them in a good manner so give me a break if they aren't perfect please and thank you
> 
> Also this is not edited, spelling and grammer mistakes are likely

"Okay Skye, it's your first softball practice, are you ready to kick some ass-? Ow!" I'm cut off by my glaring wife, who does not look amused at my choice of words, hitting my arm sharply. I glare back, but Skye doesn't seem to notice, instead smiling and nodding at my unfinished question.

"Peter, we have talked about this," Gamora warns, tying Skye's long hair in a ponytail.

We really gotta get that cut soon, it's starting too get way too long now that I think about it...

I laugh, "sorry, you know that I forget about the 'no cursing around Skye' rule." She raises her eyebrow in disbelief, shutting the RV door shut after Mantis makes her way out of the doors reach.

We don't own a car ( _yet_ ) so everyone was forced to come with us to Skye's first softball practice, granted no one, but Groot, is complaining about watching their neice starting her first softball season.

"Uncle Drax can you carry me?" Skye asks, using her puppy eye on him (something he can never resist, granted no one really can (not even Nebula)). Drax laugher, lifting the six year old on his shoulders.

"Hey careful with my daughter, she's got games to win and practices to prove herself at." Gamora rolls her eyes, holding Skye's gear bag for her and allowing me to hold her hand when she finally catches up to us.

"Skye is going to do great, she's been practicing hard the last few weeks," Gamora says, smiling at our daughter, who nods.

"Yeah, and if she doesn't get to show her skills, well, I might have a chat with the coach." I snort, ignoring Rocket's threat despite knowing that it probably isn't empty.

"Who is the coach?" Mantis asks, sitting in the grass next to the dodgeout as Skye, Gamora, and I walk in to put her stuff up, everyone else going to sit on the bleachers with the other players family.

I shrug, "don't know, some guy named 'Thor'."

Mantis gasps, eyes brightening, "like the Norse God of Thunder?"

A loud laugh almost makes me jump, almost.

I turn to see a large blond man walking up, a bright smile on his face as he enters the field.

"Exactly like him, my father was a lover of the Norse mythology, named me and my siblings after different God's or Goddesses, he himself was named after Odin, it's a tradition that runs in the family you see," he says, and automatically I want to roll my eyes at his, of course, deep voice.

Gamora laughs, and I give her a look of betrayal and offense since she rarely laughs at my jokes (this guy didn't even say a joke!).

"It's a very nice tradition, my name is Gamora Quill and this is my husband Peter, our daughter, Skye, will be playing on your team this season," Gamora introduces, looking back at Skye, who waves happily at the new person.

Thor smiles, shaking Gamora and I's hand (which is so much bigger than mine damnit). "It's nice to meet you two, is this Skye's first season here?" Gamora nods, placing a hand on Skye's shoulder, "wonderful! Many of the girls on the team are just starting out," he explains as the four of us walk farther on the field to where multiple little girls are talking with each other.

Skye automatically runs over and introduces herself to three of them, and the four of them begin talking about...whatever six year old girls talk about to each other.

I notice a lot of the moms are staring at Thor with interest, I almost vomit.

"Welcome to spring softball season everyone!" Thor starts, gaining everyone's attention (as if it wasn't already on him), "you girls have been given the honor of being on the Sunflower 6U team, my name is Thor and I will be your coach for the next two and a half months."

I tune out most of the conversation, but follow Gamora when she starts walking off the field with the rest of the parents and heading towards the bleachers.

Our gang has scored the top right section for themselves, Groot playing his 3DS while Mantis watches, Nebula play on her phone, and Drax and Rocket watch us approching.

"Eh, it looks like the moms all have the hots for coach Thor over there," Rocket says, and I roll my eyes, sitting next to Drax and ignoring the look Rocket is giving me. He laughs after a second, making me glare at the ground harder, "no, Quill, don't tell me that you're...jelaous of the attention Thor is getting?"

"No! I'm not...jelaous at the attention he is getting," I attempt to convince both him and myself, but we both know I'm lying.

"It makes sense Quill would be jelaous, Thor is much larger and handsomer than he is, and his voice is much deeper." I glare at Drax, who holds his hands up in surrender, "what?"

* * *

That's how the next three weeks and six practices go, with everyone having the hots for Thor except me.

Hell even Groot said he was cute after the fourth practice.

After practice six, Thor invited everyone to pizza to get ready for our first game the following day.

It was, emittedly, not a bad time.

Skye was having the time of her life with her new friends, even Gamora was talking with some of their parents and Groot had made a friend with one of the older brothers that knew sign language, the two of them have been signing to each other almost non-stop since they met.

Nebula decided to not come in, chossing to remain in the RV with Mantis, Drax, and Rocket to eat some leftovers and play cards, leaving Gamora and I in charge of Groot and Skye.

Gamora, Skye, and Groot had so much fun that we didn't end up back in the RV until nine thirty that night, three hours later.

Skye was fast asleep in my arms by the time we were walking out, ready to be put to bed in her bunk, the other one was claimed by Nebula today it seems.

The first time Gamora and I talk in almost three hours is when we are climbing into bed, everyone else asleep either on the floor (Drax) or in their beds.

"Thank you for being civil today," Gamora says, rolling over to look at me.

I frown, "I'm always civil, what are you talking about?"

She chuckles, "nothing Peter, just go to bed, Skye has a big day tomorrow and we need to all be well rested."

"Wait, what did you mean about civil 'today'? Gamora don't ignore me!" She doesn't answer, just moved closer and allowed me to hold her, which I do tightly.

* * *

 

When we arrive at the game, the first person I notice is a guy with long black hair, wearing clothes way too hot for this weather, but the heat doesn't seem to bother the guy who is watching the field intensely with a almost bored look on his face.

"Yo Quill, who is that guy?" Rocket asks me as we sit down on the bleachers, the two of us staring at the odd guy.

"No clue..." my thought process is cut off by Thor looking over at the guy and breaking out into a huge smile.

"Loki you made it!" He exclaims, coming off the field to hug the guy.

"Yes, well, I was in the area and decided to stop by for the game, brother." Rocket almost fell off the bleacher at the new development, and I see my gangs eyes widen.

"Brother? Those two are related?" Nebula asks in shock, and even I have to emit I did not see that coming.

Thor and 'Loki' couldn't be more different, both in looks and attitude.

"Well I'm glad you could stop by! The Sunflowers are very good this year, I think we might be the champions this year, brother!" Thor says, smiling and looking at the girls, who are all in the dodgeout waiting for the game ot begin.

Loki nods, "well I guess we will see what happens, yes?" Thor nods, giving Loki one more hug before making his way back to the field.

We win the game 3-1, and Skye can't stop talking about her catching the ball at second base and hitting the ball when Thor pitched it to her, the rest of us congradulating her endlessly on a job well done.

* * *

 

The second game is a week and one practice later.

Loki is there once again, sitting in the same spot as last time and talking with two people I've never seen.

One is a woman with bright red curly hair, and the other is a blond man that has a dog at his feet, 'HEARING SERVICE DOG' written on his purple vest.

The two are obviously a couple with how they are holding hands, a wedding ring on both their fingers.

"Natasha! Clint! Loki! I'm so glad you could make it again, brother!" Thor says, jogging over with his usual smile, but this time he's signing along with his speaking.

'Natasha' smiles, hugging Thor, 'Clint' right after, and even the dog gets a few pats from Thor, wagging his tail happily at the attention.

"Well Veronika is on the oppisite team, so Clint and I have to be here, we just saw Loki and decided to join him," Natasha explains, Clint nodding along, signing something that I don't catch.

"Ah, well don't get too upset when the Sunflowers beat you today, the team is very good this year." Natasha and Clint laugh, sitting back down.

"So you've told us, but the Lilies are also very good this year, Veronika has been practicing with Clint and Lucky for months now," Natasha explains, a challenge in her eyes.

Thor just laughs, "if you say so Natasha, I have to get back, you three enjoy the game."

We won again with 5-4, Thor bought everyone ice cream after, including the enemy team.

* * *

Game three introduces a lot more people to what Rocket, Drax, and I have deemed 'Loki's Spot'.

Four guys, one teenage girl, and another older girl are now chatting with Loki, laughing and pushing each other lightly.

"Dang, look at long hair," Rocket says, refering to one of the guys sitting with Loki, "I wonder how much that arm cost."

Now that Rocket points it out, long hair has a metal arm reaching his shoulder, the other one being around a blond who is laughing at something the teenage girl said.

The other two guys are sitting beside each other, one relax and the other looking like the definition of a prince, with perfect grace only ruined by the arm the other has around his shoulders.

The older girl, but she must be in her 20's so not that old, has a thermos with her and smells of alcohol, but she's smiling and leaning on Loki, looking to be telling some kind of story.

Thor once again approaches, but this time he looks a little sadder than normal.

"Hey Thor, you feeling okay?" The teenger asks, also frowning.

Thor laughs, but it's not nearly as loud as normal, "yes I'm fine, thank you Shuri...I was just expected someone to be here today."

The blond pats Thor's shoulder, "you know how his work gets sometimes, I'm sure he'll be here next time."

Thor smiles, "thank you Steve, how are you Bucky?"

Metal arm guy, Bucky, nods with a small smile, "better every day it seems, Tony really out did himself."

Shuri gasps in offence, "excuse me, I helped make that arm White Wolf."

Bucky (White Wolf?) laughs lightly, "I know, thank you, you and Tony really out did yourselves."

Shuri nods, smiling once again.

"How are you Sam and T'Challa? I haven't seen you two in a few weeks," Thor asks, sitting down next to Loki.

"Been doing some business in Wakanda, Steve told me about you coaching and Challa and I decided we had to see that," Sam(?) says, smiling at T'Challa(?) and Thor.

"Well my Sunflowers are very good this year if I do say so myself, what about you Brunnhilde? Staying out of trouble I hope? No plotting to take over the government with Loki?" The girl, Brunnhilde, laughs, taking a drink from her thermos.

"When have I ever gotten in trouble, Thor? And besides, Loki and I are taking the governor first, the presidental office is still a ways down the line." She winks at him, and Loki laughs at her words, nodding in agreement.

Thor laughs as well, looking much happier than before, "sounds like a good plan, we'll talk after the game alright?"

We win once again 6-3, Thor buys everyone McDonalds to celebrate.

* * *

Game four introduced three more people to 'Loki's Spot', this time a small family consisting of two males and a little boy.

"Wow, that is Tony Stark and Stephen Strange, they are very famous," Mantis says, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah? What for?" I ask watching as Tony ruffles the kids hair and plays with what looks to be superhero figurings while Stephen talks with Loki politely.

"Tony Stark is a world famous engineer and Stephen Strange was one of the best neurosurgents in the world until he got into a car accident three years ago that severely damaged his hands," Mantis explains to us, Gamora asking a few questions as I watch Thor look towards the four.

Thor looks even sadder than last game, but he lights up a bit at seeing the men.

"Tony! Stephen! I didn't expect to see you guys here," Thor picks up the little boy, swinging him around, "and Peter! I'm so happy you could make it!"

Tony laughs, "well we had to see if your team was as good as you've been bragging about Point Break, and Peter really wanted to see Loki again."

The maybe two year old is placed back on the bleachers, crawling into Loki's lap and planting himself there, though Loki doesn't seem to be complaining as he hands Peter a toy superhero to chew on.

Thor laughs, looking around, which Stephen seems to notice.

"I'm guessing he was held up at work again?" He asks, and Thor seems to know who 'he' is because he nods, sighing.

"Yes, I fear he may not be able to make it to any of the games, he hasn't answered his phone all day either so I'm very worried," Thor emits, running a hand through his hair.

Tony leans on Stephen, "don't worry Point Break, I know my friend, and he isn't going to miss all the games, especially if he promised to come, but I would check on him after the game, I know work has been hard on him lately."

Thor nods, "yes, every night he comes home absolutely exhausted, it hurts me to see him like that."

Thor is called to the field and he leaves the four with a wave and ruffle of Peter's hair, who smiles at Thor brightly.

We win the game 8-5, Thor buys everyone a drink and snack before getting into his car and leaving quickly.

* * *

 

Game five came and Loki's Spot was empty, no Loki or new person was sitting there.

Though, there was someone new at the bottom of the bleachers, watching the field nervously.

"Who is that?" I ask, everyone shrugs, sitting down and ignoring the new man.

The guy has graying hair, but he doesn't look much older than 35 other than that, with glasses and comforable clothing on.

Thor is later than normal, thankfully the game doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, which leads to some rumors surronding the moms, anything from he was having sex to got into a car accident.

The man seems to hear and tense at the rumors, playing with a ring on his finger, but calms down when Thor's car pulls up in the parking lot, Loki climbing out of the passenger seat and Thor opening the drivers side, a frown on his face,

Loki takes one look at the man and sighs, saying something to Thor, whose head turns so quickly I'm amazed it didn't snap his neck.

The man waves with a small smile, and Thor starts running over with Loki walking farther behind, making sure the car is locked.

Thor wraps the man in a tight hug, "Bruce I'm so happy you could make it! I thought you had work today?"

Bruce laughs, "I did, but I was able to get off a bit earlier, I didn't want to miss today."

Thor smiles so bright I fear it could have blinded me, before leaning down and kissing Bruce, making me lean back in shock.

Rocket, who had been watching, actually falls backwards off the bleachers, leading to the two men to break away from each other to look at us.

I wave, as does Drax and Mantis, while Groot, Gamora, and Nebula stare at Rocket, who is cursing as he gets back in his seat.

Thor clears his throat, "are you going to cheer me to victory?" He asks, and Bruce nods, while I hear Loki gag at the public affection and pure love in their eyes.

Thor walks onto the field after a final kiss, leaving Bruce to sit next to Loki in his spot, the entire game cheering on the Sunflowers and Thor.

We won the game 10-3, and afterwards Thor buys everyone ice cream once again, sharing his with Bruce.

I hear some of the moms groaning over Thor being married, and apparently gay, but I can't help but laugh at the fact I was worried for nothing.

"Hey Quill, if anything this means that if Thor ever leaves Bruce and you and Gamora don't work out, you could end up with Thor, you know he likes guys now," Rocket tells me as we climb into our RV.

I just glare at him, "I don't have a crush on Thor."

Gamora chuckles, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Sure Peter, keep telling yourself that."


End file.
